


Papa and Cat

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: He knew Ash would never truly love him after all he had done, yet he persisted on.Because he was an old fool. An old fool trapped in his delusions of "love".





	1. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> I wanted to explore Dino and Ash's characters through this fic.  
> I also find his "love" for Ash interesting so wrote this as a CHARACTER STUDY with smut elements on their toxic relationship.  
> Writing critique only please.  
> Thanks and have a good day/night

                                                       

_"Spend your time with those who love you unconditionally, not with those who only love you under certain conditions. – Suzy Kassem"_

* * *

 

 

A full moon shone a mysterious light upon the bustling streets of New York City.

 

 

The moon's luminescence melded with the party-rampant city lights; casting a glow evoking strange feelings of self-indulgence and sexuality to all who were caught in its pale gleam.

A young boy of 16 found himself contemplating the unthinkable that night as he walked through those streets.

Then, as if following some instinct, he found himself in front of the gates leading to the old man’s decadent mansion, gleaming with gold, silver and a purple hue against the moonlight.

Silent, he approached the guards who asked why he came there.

After a time, they let the boy in, meeting Marvin in the hallway who went through the usual flirting, which went unreciprocated.

The Don looked exhausted behind all the paperwork piled on the mahogany desk.

When Ash entered, the man’s face lit up and showed an array of emotions: surprise, suspicion, happiness then...lust.

Ash found himself chuckling and sat down casually on the man's green couch, his head tilted playfully in his direction. 

“Aren’t you happy I visited old man?”

A smile curled on Dino's lips.

_ _ _

After a while, the boy left the shower and was met with the naked body of the elder man; who sat comfortably upon the plush mattress. His darkened brown eyes staring greedily at his freshly washed body.

No words were exchanged. They knew what came next.

However, this was a new experience for the Corsican don. Usually, he would call the boy, or force him to submit.

Tonight, he came himself. He walked willingly to his mansion gates, and willingly into his bedroom.

Emerald eyes met brown ones in silence as Ash straddled the man’s thighs and bared his neck for the man to kiss; which he did.

The elder man's moustache caused a momentary painful friction to his delicate skin until Ash eventually got used to it.

Soon, kisses became strokes, gropes and the nipping of erect pink nubs.

The sensations became one of arousal, as Ash lay back to the old man's ministrations; all the while feeling the rich satin sheets wrinkle underneath his legs and body.

He let himself be taken and closed his eyes.

_ _ _

Perhaps it was something about the full moon that night that played with his mind.

He should be disgusted with himself, but tonight, he just didn’t give a damn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will have slight smut.  
> See you next chapter  
> *takes a billionth shot of holy water*


	2. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash awakes to an empty bed, and the sound of a shower.

  _"Most people don’t love you. They just love what you can do for them. Keep that in mind."_  

* * *

 

THE RUSTLING of blankets.

 

The clicking of a bedside lamp.

The thumps of heavy footsteps.

The crumple of a bathrobe being worn.

Then, more steps, and finally the opening and closing of a door.

Streams of water rushed down a sexually satisfied mafia don, whilst his young catamite lay resting on satin sheets, liquid slowly oozing out from between his thighs.

* * *

Minutes later, the boy awoke to a dim yet warm light.

Ash groggily opened his emerald eyes; waking up naked and alone on a plush bed, adorned with fine linen. When he moved, he felt the familiar bodily aches of post-sex.

He glanced over to his side. Empty. He was alone on this bed.

The boy sighed with relief as he blinked into the dimly lit room. Though it shone a warm yellow, there were dark shadows which seemed to envelop the room, only to stop at the bed. He saw the glistening gold furnishings.

He heard the faint bustling of the city outside.

He inhaled the smells of his surroundings. The warm air slithered over his bare form, cool and moist, with the room smelling faintly of expensive perfumes and an illicit tryst.

 _‘He didn’t go too hard this time.’_   The boy remarked nonchalantly in his head as he gently felt his exposed hole, dripping with semen.

Another breath; meant to help in relaxing his worn out throat from the practiced moans that had escaped it. The breaths echoed in that familiar ornate room. Furnished in the old man’s favourite European commodes and select art pieces; one such piece of God and Christ stared at him from a rich golden frame.

Ash turned his head away, the burn of shame and hatred boiling within him. Oh how he used to pray to those two (or any deities really) whenever he was trapped in this room. To save him from ever entering inside this very room and preventing the illicit activities consummated within its ornate walls.

Of course, no such saviour would come; and years of abuse hardened him to that fact.

The sound of a shower running broke his musings. ‘ _Ah, that explained where the old fart was’_. Still, it wasn’t as if he was waiting for his company. Ash learnt from a young age that after any forced coupling, that an empty bed to himself meant some peace. Peace before another round of sex.

He didn’t need to think of anything when he was on the bed alone. It was his own little pleasure; a time to think and feel. He’d usually weep after his trysts, but he learnt over time that it wouldn’t amount to anything.

He needed to keep himself sane after these time, or else the stress will have him die of old age.

Treasuring the silence and sounds of water escaping the bathroom door, he relaxed by slowly stretching his arms, then sliding them across those rich linen sheets, his fingers slightly curled as if absentmindedly feeling the fabric and the history behind it.

The old man was always particular with his bed linen. It was the one thing he always paid close attention to before and after their intimate encounters. Well, if you were a man with such a twisted mindset and rich tastes, you’d want to have illicit sex on a comfortable over the top bed.

Ash recalled his younger years of captivity before he was let free from that mansion to independently lead the New York gangs. He’d always overhear the distinct whispers servants would have on how to prepare and even how to iron new arrivals of fresh linen bed sheets shipped from someplace in Europe.

 _At least it’s better than that piss smelling hotel room Marvin would force him in when he was younger_ ; He sighed again.

Then he recollected how the old man would slap his hands when Ash clenched too tightly on the linen, remarking on their price then thrusting rougher to punish him. In the moment, Ash found himself crumpling the sheets in defiance.

To think his worth was compared to some bed sheets. Such a cruel world.

However, as defiant as he was against the sheets, he slowly released them when acknowledging the unknowing people who handcrafted it with care. 

 _‘Thanks’_ he said aloud to unheard ears. He pitied these people. They probably thought they were making it for some royalty.

Oh, to see the looks on their faces.

How proud they would be, to know that their fine linen was dressed on a bed used for illegal sex between a far older mafia don and an underage boy.

He smirked sadly at the thought.

Ash heard the water stop running, the warm steam beginning to dissipate.

The old man finished his shower. As always, the same 10-minute shower.

In anticipation, the boy lazily closed his eyes, lay his warm body down against the plush pillows and pretended to sleep.

The bathroom door opened, and a deep sensual voice arose from within.

“Ash?”

When he was met with no reply, the mafia don walked out of the bathroom, covered in his favourite bathrobe.

He had a ceramic bowl with steam pouring out and a white towel in his hands.

Satisfied brown eyes met a beautiful site that haunted his every dream.

Indeed, he had grown, much taller and leaner than his younger years, but that didn’t make the boy less beautiful.

Majestic he was. The same soft pale skin that continued to tempt him, golden spun hair and that matured yet salacious body.

Unconsciously, he found himself walking closer to the bed then crouching to gaze at the rise and fall of the boy’s chest; his eyes caught on the pink nubs, resembling the color of flowering peach trees.

 _Aromatic like them as well_ , the perverse man thought, as he remembered suckling them, their sweet taste an addiction. 

He placed the ceramic bowl and towel on the bedside table, and stared at the boy in silence.

So hypnotising. As if the Greek gods of old had sculpted him. The opulent colors of his decadent bed linens wrapped around the boy’s legs made him even more enthralling.

His hand trembled as they neared the boy’s naked leg.

Desiring its touch again. To feel its perfect smoothness.

“What have I told you about touching me when I’m snoozing old man?”

The matter-of-factly tone of the boy made his body jerk. The man looked irate and turned his head to gaze at those mischievous yet defiant emerald eyes.

* * *

Dino acted exactly like Ash expected.

He had to stop himself from shivering at the strength of the man’s greedy gaze on his exposed body.

Then again, the tremble of anticipation didn’t stop him from slightly enjoying it. Maybe he was becoming more twisted; to the point of even enjoying the disgusting gazes these men gave him.

Dino was different to a tee. Indeed, he was abducted, and the man had a twisted version of the events saying that he ‘saved’ him from the streets and ‘made’ him who he was.

Yes, Ash acknowledged that the argument held some degree of weight, but that didn’t smear the truth of the matter: That he was abducted, abused and groomed.

However another fact he acknowledged throughout his time with him, that Dino’s gazes felt more…appreciative. As if he saw him more as a sex toy sometimes.

Sometimes.

The man turned to Ash, his irate glare became soothing.

“I apologise, it’s just I couldn’t resist staring at such a beautiful work of art.”

Ash rolled his eyes, “Well you certainly treat me like one, although I wouldn’t say THAT a few years back.”

The man breathed an exasperated sigh and turned away again. “Ash. Do not test me.”

Ash closed his eyes smiling. “Sorry.” He replied with a honeyed tone.

“That is in the past now. You have grown and matured over the years. As such, I’m sure you’ve noticed yourself that I’m not as….cruel as back then.”

He lightly kicked the man’s back.

“Of course, of course. Not so cruel indeed.”

Ash knew the farce behind those words. Dino continued to control him, but not to the dictatorial extent as years prior. He had given him some form of independence when he was out and about, but that didn’t stop him from sending followers to spy on his every move.

Dino’s eyes kept watching him. Even when he wasn’t trapped in that mansion anymore, he remained trapped under his gaze. Whether it was on the streets, with a girl or anyone for that matter. Those eyes kept watching.

The man ignored the kick and instead looked to him with a strange look in his eyes.

“Wipe yourself boy.”

Dino motioned to the ceramic bowl and towel on the bedside table. Ash craned his head to look within its contents.  Inside said bowl, he saw steaming water scented with vanilla; same with the soft towel. Both had a vanilla scent.

He felt the quality of the bowl and towel, “These must’ve been expensive” Ash wondered aloud.

Dino shook his head, looking boredly at the items. “I bought them from a friend. He told me it was of newer make, meant to be the first of a new collection of bath items.”

Ash dipped the towel in the steaming water, squeezed the excess and began wiping his liquid and sweat covered thighs. “I’m guessing $500,000?”

The mafia don chuckled, whilst marvelling at the boy lifting his slender legs and wiping his nether regions.

“Excellent guess! I knew all along you were more than just some beautiful nymph. A perfectly inept brain to match.”

Ash ignored the man’s compliments and kept wiping. Then his arm was halted by the man’s strong grip. Ash turned to him with a confused expression.

“Um?”

“You’re wiping yourself too harshly. You need to be gentle with your skin boy. One is only young for so long, and you’ll regret losing this softness in later years.”

At the word “softness”, the man groped Ash’s thigh. Then, Dino snatched the towel from the boy’s hand and not too gently lifted the boy’s slender leg himself and wiped. Softly and gently, as if handling some precious item.

This pissed off Ash to no end. He could just resist and kick him, but the man’s warning glare kept him down. The old man may love his beauty and brain, but that didn’t mean he respected him as a human being.

Just the way the towel ghosted intimately near his nether regions and moved sensually across his hips and thighs, made Ash quiver. In disgust or in pleasure he didn’t know anymore.

The towel was removed from his body, dipped into the bowl of water, squeezed and the process began again.

This time, the man tested the boy’s limits and moved the towel slowly up the boy’s stomach and circled his pectorals.  The water dripped a trail as it moved, each drop felt like a peck of a kiss. Ash’s body began to tingle and as humiliating as it was, his head slightly tilted back at the delicious sensations.

All this was happily noticed by the Don.

“See now? See how taking care of such fine skin can benefit you in the long run.” The perverted man was enjoying this. Loving the weakness and eminent arousal the boy was feeling.

The towel went down again, slowly, until it reached the tip of his cock, softly dabbing it for good measure.

“Don’t.” Ash groaned out. It hit deaf ears. The man just kept going, hearing the slight lick of lips.

Ash closed his eyes.

_He was in the mood again._

The man leaned closer to Ash as he continued rubbing the boy’s cock with the scented towel. Closer and closer, until the boy felt the distinct brush of the man’s lips on his neck.

A voluptuary lick, followed by a number of butterfly kisses. The man’s moustache tickled his neck as Ash tried to adapt to his ministrations.

Then the smell came back. That musky scent of arousal came over them again. Ash was aroused, he could no longer deny it anymore.

The quiet moan that escaped his mouth further hardened the elder man’s member. The mafia don sat upon the plush pillows and dragged the boy until he was sitting in between his wrinkled thighs.

Ash didn’t struggle, and the smile on the elder widened.

He clasped the boy’s chin up into the air with one hand, the other moved down to graze on his erect nipples. His hips moved to grind his member on the boy’s buttocks.

“Do not hide such beautiful noises from me Ash. Accept it.”

Dino had never pretended to want less than all of him.

 _Why did I come here?_   Ash’s voice echoed harshly inside his head, making the throbbing of his body seem worse.

Then, as their combined arousal heightened, Ash sighed and surrendered to the man’s touches and ministrations; giving up on the feeling of shame.

Feeling him relax in his arms, the Don grinned then turned to lay the boy down on his back. Looking at him from above with hungry eyes. He then proceeded to touch every part of his ethereal body he could get his hands on: as if Ash was a meal prepared for him.

The vanilla-scented water and towel made the boy smell all the more appetising; that the man salivated as he kissed down Ash’s stomach and thighs. The spittle once again dirtying his skin, and wasting all of Ash’s efforts in wiping himself.

As more delicious sounds escaped the boy's lips, Dino moved to claim them in an intense kiss. The man's hands held his head tightly, forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth, the action demanded his submission.

“Oh Ash…my boy." The voice was aristocratic and guttural; the voice eased Ash and the tension in his body.

The Don licked over his eyes, nose and then across his lips again before biting into the lower lip. Ash let out another loud moan.

He purred like the cat Dino always dreamed of.

Ash unconsciously arched his back when the man reached a sensitive area near his collarbone.

“So responsive, even when you do not want to be.” A small smile curled on Dino’s lips as he looked to Ash’s contorted face as he licked on.

“Soon you will truly enjoy this position near me. I could give you the world Ash. Anything you possibly want. Just stay by me and accept this. Warm my bed whenever I need you to, and willingly.”

Ash’s body burned with every single touch, kiss and lick the man gave him. He couldn’t respond or even think clearly. But hearing such a wish from the man gave the boy feelings of contempt.

“Willingly huh? Why would I do that?”

“Why not Ash?” The man countered as he nibbled the boy’s left earlobe, the sound of his lust-filled voice further sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

“In case you forget, you are not on the streets anymore aren’t you? You are in my mansion, in my care, in my bed.” He replied in a sickly soothing voice.

The man stopped stroking the boy’s stomach to cradle the boy’s face in his hands.

“You have everything Ash. Lessons, food, clothes, training, money and all the love you need. Just accept my love and give me all of you.”

Ash was silent at the declaration of love. Staring up at brown eyes which seemed to worship his every breath.

At his lack of response, the man sighed before letting go of his face, dragging his palms down the young body until he cupped his sacs, stroking them gently. The man grinned at all the noises the boy made.

“You like it here. I know you do.” The soft voice licked the outside of his ear, before licking the side of his neck greedily, nipping it again with bites, hoping to mark Ash as his own again.

All the while, Ash mewled without a care in the world. The continued stimulation had him surrendering to those warm lips and large warm fingers as they casually played with his sacs, with the man’s eyes staring at Ash’s conflicted expressions of disgust and pleasure. He had truly relaxed into those touches, moaning softly and surrendering his neck further to the man’s greedy tongue.

 _‘I fucking hate myself so much’._ The boy groaned. He hated the fact that he was enjoying this. Enjoying the man’s touches far too much than usual.

Then, he let out a sudden groan of pain. Ash opened his eyes in alarm and glared at the man whom buried his teeth into the boy’s neck.

“Oi! That hurts-ah!”

The man kept biting, then licking the bloodied bite with a cruel gentleness. "As they said, pain is persuasive; more so than pleasure, at times my boy.”

“I..I don’t want it like that. Don’t….just don’t..” Ash retorted languidly, yet the anger was still present on his tongue.

The elder raised his eyebrows. “Well then, how do you want it my pet?” He began to spread the boy’s legs, lowering his mouth near Ash nether regions, never looking away from the boy’s face.

“Which is it that you crave then? What must I do and give so that your soul is all mine?"

Before Ash could answer, the boy felt another pang of pain. The man had bit into one of his thighs, marking it with another bite. Unbeknown to the boy, and to his humiliation, the move garnered another groan from him. His flesh throbbed, ached, and slowly welcomed the painful sensations. His mouth parted, breaths slowly quickening as the man’s moustache bristled against his skin.

His legs leaned into the man’s lips, a move Dino appreciated as he kept kissing, biting and complimenting with whispers of admiration and love.

"Oh Ash." The man’s hands then landed on the boy’s hardening cock.

"You want this. Acknowledge that.”

As he said this, the man stroked Ash's member, sliding his fingers up and down in a way that he knew he wanted.

He knew all of the boy’s favorite spots.

_Of course, he would. A master always knows how their cats want to be petted._

“You can never escape from me…” He spoke against the boy’s soft thighs.

Ash closed his eyes and mewled again, not admitting to himself that he loved the sordid tone of the man at his pillow talk.

“You can never escape this."

Then the man’s face rose to kiss him again, with Ash submitting to it by opening his mouth yet fighting the man’s tongue for dominion.  The elder man gave out a husky moan from within Ash's mouth. All the while, he settled between the boy's legs again.

He felt the man grind and roll his hips causing delicious friction against his crotch. The move elicited another breathy moan from a now wanton Ash.

_No turning back now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued smut next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Momentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old fool deluded with love for a boy he stole a peaceful life from.  
> A love that will never be returned.

_"If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, it’s yours. If it doesn’t, it never was, and it’s not meant to be."_

* * *

 

THE ANTIQUE bedside lamp dappled the pair of bodies in an ambient warm light.

 

Gasps followed by touches, words of adoration and delicious friction that even Ash couldn’t deny loving. He was far gone from hating the act.

He drowned in it. _I should hate this. I hate this. I hate him. I hate this. I cant-_

Ash thoughts were in turmoil, conflicted with the growing ecstasy and self-loathing in his soul. Dino leaned in and kissed him again, whispering against his lips. "Tell me, pet. Tell me what you need to give me your soul, to belong utterly to me." He said against his lips.

Ash’s body shook. "I don’t need anything.”

At the response, the elder man drew back, his eyes narrowed. "It pleases me that you’re modest and retained a sense of self, but I am serious."

He licked the boy’s cheek.

“Tell me…”

A soft stroke to his member again.

“Ash…answer me.”

A pinch to his nipple.

Annoyed at the man’s constant teasing and questions, he pushed him away.

A deranged glare was what met Ash’s eyes when he looked back to the man.

The man was about to open his mouth to retort a threat then remembering the pleasure he felt when the boy opened himself willingly.

He didn’t want to force Ash tonight. He had enjoyed the sex they had an hour before when Ash wanted him.

However, that didn’t mean the elder man wouldn’t tease him to his limit.

Ash was bewildered when the man simply sighed and rose from the bed. Usually, the man would just slap him for pushing away. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and just stared nonchalantly at the boy, hiding his rampant desire to just force his member into him.

“I’ll just leave you like this if you want boy.”

He didn’t know why, but that comment really irked Ash.

Dino smirked when he saw the boy’s pout, and raised an eyebrow suggestively with his next request.

"If you want me to hold you again, touch yourself, pet.”

Emerald eyes widened. Dino continued, “I want to see you flushed with pleasure; prepare yourself for me Ash."

Ash saw the man’s eyes were shadowed with playfulness and wanton, and then they narrowed as he watched his expressions closely.

“Dino-”

"Show me how good you can make yourself feel. Spread your legs for me and let me see it all." He interrupted the boy’s hesitance with a straight order. Ash hated pleasuring himself in front of others, it reminded him too much of his Club Cod days. It made him hate himself so much on how his pleasure was taken into account and not the tears he shed opening his legs to rich perverts.

Ash questioned himself inwardly on why he was on the man’s bed again. He debated if he should just sock the man and make a run for it. Then, the hesitance vanished when he met the man’s eyes; their warm brown depths glittering intensely, threatening to drown Ash in its sultry gaze.

Ash felt his heart thump faster, his chest ached and soon sweat droplets began appearing from every corner of his body.

Then, to Dino’s delight, Ash leaned against the plush pillows and his hands began stroking himself slowly: his swollen pink nipples, his belly, thighs, then he cupped his sacs. The man’s eyes dilated just watching Ash face tilt slightly back at his touches and licked his lips as the boy rubbed the base of his member.

"Keep going. Don’t hide your noises and facial expressions from me." His words were more a whisper than a command, and the tone made Ash instinctively shiver.

Ash found himself letting go; letting his fingers slide up and down his fevered flesh, then rubbed over his slick head, and teased the slit of his weeping member. He closed his eyes and moaned, his voice echoed throughout the room, and Dino himself slowly reached to grab his own engorged erection just gazing at his beautiful boy.

"Yes, perfect, just like that. Open your legs for me, Ash. I want to see all of you." A guttural groan escaped the elder man’s mouth.

Ash opened his eyes to look at the man’s hands stroking his own member and gazing at him with raw adoration. The gaze increased his arousal all the more as Ash arched his back, shivering at thoughts of what’s to come, as he moved his hand faster.

"What do you want Ash?." Dino found himself panting at his own words, his own stroking quickening as his eyes never left the boy’s growing ecstasy.

“Please.” The word tumbled from his wet lips, his hand moved faster until the liquid threatened to overflow. The boy was beyond teasing himself, he needed more now; and the thought of wanting the elder man’s cock made him burn with humiliation, with arousal and with the desire to give himself to the pleasure the man could provide him.

“Oh god-” His back arched and his toes clenched the sheets, spreading his thighs without command, and offering a delicious sight to the man pleasuring himself on the edge of the bed. Dino didn’t take mind to the crumpled sheets, his own heart thrumming with anticipation of the boy’s upcoming orgasm.

Desire was coiling hard and tight in Ash’s belly, the heat of it like a pool of fire ready to drown him in its embrace. He was aching for it, for the pleasure that blew him to some bright universe.

"Just please…please.” The request came so quickly to Ash.

“Please what.” The man breathed.

Humiliation boiled along with his arousal as Ash bit on his swollen lip and tightened his hand around his throbbing cock, opened his legs wider to the man and gave him desperate eyes craving to drown the elder man.

"Please just…take me."

Ash begging even aroused himself, the desire dripping from every word. The sound of his voice so overwhelmingly desperate that Ash was shocked at the impact and speed the elder man had as he fell onto Ash body and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Not caring for his already swollen lips. His large hands greedily exploring again at every inch of the sweaty body, with Ash reaching to clench the man’s back with his fingers, begging for more contact and friction.

Dino’s tongue lapped at all drops of liquid on the boy’s body. Ash, in turn, reaching to explore and stroke the man’s large body. Their lips opened for the pair to swallow their cries of pleasure, which also tasted of blood and desperate surrender.

 “You are my everything Ash, my creation, my beautiful wildcat.”

The elder man said against his chest, licking Ash’s pectorals again. Ash bit his lips, with his hands reaching to grasp the expensive bed fittings. Mewls continued to echo into the room, all unforced and raw with desire; this fact made Dino growl with triumph. He bit into the boy’s chest for the hundredth time that night.

"I love you my boy," he whispered hotly, tongue lapping at the throbbing love mark. "Tell me you feel the same, my pet."

In the midst of his moans, Ash's squealed the unexpected. “Papa...!”

If the boy's body was registering it correctly, he would have said Dino’s hands trembled at the endearing word and pulled him closer; he could feel the elder man’s tremors as he kept worshipping every single body part with a compliment and a wet bristled kiss. Then, he moved up to plant one more devouring kiss, this one sent shockwaves through Ash as his arousal and need spiked again, a desire shared by the elder man.

He spread the boy’s thighs and with determination in his eyes, he slowly prepared the boy’s twitching hole while holding his throbbing member in his other hand. Often, he would just force himself inside to prove a point, as well as have the boy blow his cock to be fully immersed in the mood. Tonight, however, he wanted to award the boy for his submission. Even Ash was surprised at Dino’s desire to prepare him when they just did it an hour ago.

Questions and doubts stopped as his back arched into the man’s large fingers. His fingers felt around the boy’s hole, feeling it tighten every time he pressed into a certain spot. The look in Ash’s eyes didn’t lie. He needed him, submitted himself and now he has him desperate and moaning on his bed.

Ash panted, hot breaths escaping his swollen mouth as he saw the elder man nudge his member into his hole; it twitched at the touch of its wet tip. It pulsed against it, all the while Dino was pressing gently but insistently against his aching body.

Once more, eyes met the other in a silent agreement and intense arousal.

Ash relaxed, taking long, deep breaths and wrapped his hands once again around the man’s back as Dino pressed in closer to him, his cock rubbing and pushing gently at the tight muscle guarding the entrance to his body so carefully.

"You are mine." It was a low growl, right directly into his ear. Somehow, the strength of the man’s certainty in that statement made Ash angry. However, the anger was forgotten as he silently screamed when the hot, swollen length pushed past his twitching hole and into his body.

White lights appeared in his vision at the shock of finally feeling the man inside him after all the stimulation prior to it. Humiliation was forgotten and pleasure exploded in the boy’s veins as he spasmed around the man’s pulsing cock, a low groan escaping his lips.

Thrilled at the reaction he saw, the man pushed in further while groaning at the boy’s fiery wet heat, his voice murmuring low words of worship and sometimes intelligible sounds to Ash’s ear. As he thrusted faster inside, the man made sure to groan his desire into the boy’s ear; allowing him to hear how much he craved him.

The man held his hips and proceeded to thrust harder into his tight, wet depths. There was a push that made him see white again, another with more force behind it; all thrusts opening the boy’s body further and mewls left his mouth with a hotter intensity. Ash stretched his legs onto the rich sheets and desperately clutching the elder man’s back, nails close to scratching it.

“Amazing…you feel incredible…” The words left the man’s lips in the midst of a fiery passion. A passion that rivalled all the ecstasy he’s felt with his other pets before Ash. Now, he was underneath him. Dino ached for more connection, his muscles though old with age, spurned with a new fire every time their bodies touched.

Every sweet moan from the boy’s mouth made his spine tingle with true adoration, instead of the temporary pleasure he would feel with other boys. No boy would be like Ash. He saved him, polished him and made him the majestic beauty he was now. A rare gem in such a disgusting world.

Dino gazed proud and aroused at the masterpiece underneath him. He panted as Ash’s mouth contorted into a moan then writhed and rolled his hips in time with the elder man’s thrusts. When his member hardened inside him at the sight, Ash’s lithe back arched in ecstasy, which coupled with his beautiful face twisted in higher pleasure.

The boy’s long limbs around him, the lithe torso pressed against him desperately. In Ash’s mind, the explosion of desire had him mindlessly sucking and kissing Dino’s neck. Inside he was being invaded by a familiar thick, swollen column, but each thrust felt better than their prior session. Each thrust forward sent perfect sensations sparking through his over sensitized body. The feelings bubbling in his blood until it reminded him of a rich champagne he tasted in his youth: reminded of the fizz and bubbles moving in a never-ending cycle; Dino felt the same.

A whimper escaped the boy’s mouth which concerned the Don, then the boy spoke louder.

“More.” It was meant to be a whisper, but the damage was done. Dino thrashed harder into him, submitting to the boy’s begging.

The pace was fast and hard now, shoving him into the sheets, threatening to destroy it. Their rigorous thrusts, touches and increased friction was stealing their breaths. Dino moved his hand to stroke the boy’s erect cock and Ash screamed into the welcomed touch; he trembled with the effort to keep his orgasm from overwhelming him as Dino’s member swelled and boiled within him.

The mafia don was rejoicing. It was too good. It felt so good to thrust inside him, but it felt closer than previous times. As if Ash coming to him personally that the boy also opened his soul to him too. Filled with a twisted hope that Ash’s heart was within his reach, the man thrusted harder, rolling with the boy’s movements and hitting the spots that had Ash scratching his back.

Ash’s throat was becoming sore with all the unadulterated screams from their shared and quickening friction. His mind was gone as he lunged onto the man. His fingers clenched almost painfully into the elder man’s back which triggered a raw moan from him. Somehow, Ash marvelled at this reaction, as he’d never heard the man moan that way before. The moan also triggered Ash closer to his orgasm. He continued to match the deep sounds of pleasure that rumbled out of Dino’s large chest, with breathless words mixed in.

_So close. He was so close. He wanted to come now._

The statement repeated within the delirious man’s head as his thrusts seemed to chase his own orgasm. He was close to coming, however, he wanted Ash to come with him.

Dino’s strokes on Ash’s cock increased in strength and speed, and an equally delirious Ash encouraged his actions by moaning harder.

“Ah…Come with me Ash….please.”

The vulnerability behind the ‘please’, shocked both of them, yet the boy found himself arching his back and tightening his hold on the cock inside him. The tightness had Dino shiver. He then convulsed inside him with Ash groaning at the thick organ contracting and swelling several times. Thrust after thrust was met with pleas of more and faster, and Dino begged Ash mindlessly to keep tightening around his cock.

Both groaned and met their own orgasms; forgetting the bustling city outside, Dino momentarily forgetting his mafia status, and Ash forgetting his abuse and catatonic brother. Their eyes saw a bright white light and bathed their bodies in ecstasy. The pleasure was scarily enveloping.

Dino thrusted one last time with Ash clinging onto his shoulders, keeping his hips in place to let his seed completely spill inside the boy he loved and would spill blood for. Ash’s seed spilt from his member which spurted eagerly onto the elder man’s stomach.

A final tremble of bodies as Dino kept pushing his cock inside, holding the boy’s thighs close to his waist. Then, after a time, both sprawled backwards onto the plush sheets and pillows again; harshly panting as they lay together.

Then they remembered who they were, the crimes they’ve committed and the cruel world that housed them.

But that didn’t matter at the current moment. Dino simply kissed the boy’s forehead before sliding off of Ash’s body, removing his member from the warmth depths, which overflowed with his seed again. Dino panted slowly then turned his head to gaze at the boy. Perfect, beautiful and flushed. He had made him come willingly, and he witnessed the boy’s true desire for the first time.

Pride and possessive love bloomed in the man’s chest.

He reached to cup the boy’s cheek then moved to caress his soft blonde locks, wet with sweat. Ash simply stared back, he was satisfied on so many levels. This sex had turned to perhaps the best one he’s had in a long time, and momentarily decimating the memories of the abuse he’d suffered by the man’s hand.

Momentarily.

However, Dino felt he’d finally won him. He moved his body closer to the boy’s own, hugged him into his chest and murmured into his golden hair, “Reste avec moi, Ash.”

He had not spoken in his mother tongue since arriving in America, and yet, in this moment, he recalled the warmth and homeliness of France, of Corsica. He promised himself to take Ash there someday. To have him experience the grandeur of Europe’s splendour, then show him off to his associates with their boring wives or lovers.

Ash would trump them all. He would be greater than the Devil himself. Ash would be his shining perfect lynx. The love of his life. His one and only, regardless of what people say or what laws prevent them from being together. Ash was and will always be his. His birth and his death are his alone to decide. 

Dino heard the boy’s snores and his smile widened as the young body relaxed in his arms.

He hugged the boy tighter under the crumpled satin sheets. Dino breathed in a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes and feeling lighter than air for the first time in his life. He hoped everything would stay like this, hoping that tomorrow and the future ahead will be bright for the both of them.

Hoping the boy would one day say he loved him too.

* * *

A year later, a Banana Fish swam into their lives, and Dino’s dreams of love ended as Ash stood atop a truck and pulled the trigger on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reste avec moi. – French for 'stay with me'
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
